


I’m Happy, Here With You

by LepidLilac



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: College AU, Cuddling & Snuggling, EXTREMELY domestic, Established Hyunjin/Seungmin, Fluff, Jeongin likes to tease him bc he’s a brat, M/M, Minho and Hyunjin are Roommates, Movie Nights With Stray Kids!, Mutual Pining, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Polyamory, Seungmin and Hyunjin are just So Soft for Felix, Seungmin and Jeongin are like siblings, Technically Pre-relationship HyunSeungLix, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 13:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LepidLilac/pseuds/LepidLilac
Summary: It’s movie night for the nine of them, a weekly tradition for their friend group as a way to spend time together and wind down from the stresses of work and college.Though to be perfectly honest, Seungmin and Hyunjin don’t care too much about the movie, and are really just eager to cuddle with their mutual crush Felix <33





	I’m Happy, Here With You

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a little nervous to post this, I feel like it’s not as good as my other fics, but I’m pushing through the nerves and I’m gonna do it! I hope you guys enjoy!

“Can someone call Freckles, _ please_? We’ve been waiting _ forever_.” Minho groans impatiently, his head lolling onto Jisung’s shoulder. 

It’s movie night for the nine of them, a weekly tradition for their friend group as a way to spend time together and wind down from the stresses of work and college. 

Though they seem to be missing one person. 

“It’s been ten minutes Minho, calm yourself.” Hyunjin says, rolling his eyes. “He has to shower before coming, he was going over choreo earlier.” 

That explanation seems to satisfy Minho as he nods and shoved a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

“Didn’t you guy already have a practice earlier today?” Jeongin asks, confused. 

Hyunjin and Minho both nod. 

“He went back after to practice a little more. You know how he is.” Minho says with a shrug. “I offered to stay and help but he said he was fine.”

“He works too much sometimes, I don’t know how he does it.” Changbin sighs. 

“He used to be worse.” Seungmin pipes up, leaning against Hyunjin’s side. “He’s gotten a lot better recently.” 

“It’s mostly because of you two, isn’t it? You’re good for each other.” Jisung says nonchalantly, reaching over and snagging some popcorn from Minho’s bag. 

Seungmin and Hyunjin exchange mildly embarrassed looks and shrug. 

“I mean- guess so?” 

As Seungmin said, Felix has gotten better about not working himself to the bone. He used to spend every free second he had in the practice rooms, until his body couldn’t take it anymore. That was a hard time, not just for Felix, but for all his friends, watching him struggle so hard to feel good enough. Eventually Seungmin and Hyunjin staged an intervention of sorts, begging Felix to slow down before he hurts himself. 

It took a while, but they convinced Felix to be kinder to himself, physically and mentally. During this time, the three grew closer and now, they’re damn near inseparable. 

Though, in growing so close, an unexpected side effect manifested. 

Seungmin and Hyunjin, despite already being together, both fell fast and hard for Felix. They’re both equally aware of the other’s crush and have talked about it a lot, establishing that if the opportunity came, Felix would definitely be welcome in their relationship. In a way it’s unsurprising. How could you _not_ fall for someone like Lee Felix? 

Seungmin supposes neither have been very subtle about their feelings for Felix, considering the knowing looks they’re getting from their friends. 

“You don’t have to be shy about it. You two are _ obviously sweet _on him.” Chan chimes in, a knowing smile on his face. 

Hyunjin hides his red face against Seungmin’s shoulder and groans, flustered at the fact that they’re having this conversation.

“It’s cute!” Changbin adds. 

“They’d be cuter if they _ actually _ got together.” Jeongin says pointedly, picking through a bag of gummy bears for all the red ones. 

“Can we _ not _ have this discussion now?” Seungmin sighs, patting Hyunjin’s head soothingly. 

Jeongin shrugs. “Just saying. The longer you wait, the harder it’ll be.” 

“Since when are _ you _ a relationship expert-“ 

As if on cue, Felix enters the apartment, shutting the door behind him and smiling sheepishly at his friends. “Hi guys. Sorry I’m late!” He says, pushing his hoodie off his head and slipping off his shoes. 

It must have been raining because his powder blue sweatshirt is covered in dark raindrop marks, his cheeks flushed from the cold night air and his purple tinged hair damp. 

“It’s fine, we were all just chatting anyways. Now that we’re all here, we can start!” The elder Aussie smiles kindly, thankfully ending the previous conversation. 

“Felix, sit with us!” Hyunjin calls, scooting over to make space for him between Seungmin and himself.

Jeongin coughs into his hand pointedly and Seungmin shoots him a warning look. 

Felix glances at him as he passes by, eyebrow quirked as he ruffles the maknae’s hair. “Got a cough, Innie?” 

He grins cryptically. “Only sometimes.” 

Felix plops down on the floor between Hyunjin and Seungmin, oblivious to the fact that Jeongin is really just being a little brat. 

“Everyone get comfortable, I’m starting the movie in a second and I’m _not _pausing for anyone this time, so if you need to pee, go now.” Woojin says, staring dead at Jisung.

“Wha- why are you only looking at _ me_?” Jisung asks, mildly offended.

“You’re the only one who gets up every fifteen minutes.” Minho says, and honestly, he’s not wrong. 

Chan stifles a laugh, rather poorly, at the scandalized look on the other rapper’s face, the absolute betrayal in his eyes. 

“It’s not my fault I have a small bladder!” Jisung whines, arms crossed as he pouts at the elder.

Woojin just stares back evenly until Jisung huffs and gives up, sticking his tongue at the elder before getting up anyway and scurrying off to the bathroom. 

“Grab me the chips before you come back!” Woojin calls after him, reclined in the armchair under a mass of blankets he stole from Minho’s room, too comfy to get up.

Felix can’t help but smile at his friends ridiculous dynamic before focusing on getting comfortable.

“To be honest, I don’t know if I can even make it through this movie.” Felix admits, scooting under the blanket with the boys. “I’m kind of exhausted.” 

“It’s fine.” Seungmin says, waving a hand and laying back. “You know 3racha over there will be knocked out by the first fifteen minutes anyways, I’m really just here for the cuddles.”

“You know, I would normally protest but last night I was in the studio until like 2 a.m. and I’d really like to pass out right now.” Binnie groans, flopping over with his head laying in Chan’s lap. 

“I told you, you didn’t have to stay that late.” Chan run his fingers through his hair soothingly. Changbin’s eyes flutter closed.

“Yeah well, who else is gonna make sure you and Jisung don’t sleepwalk into the middle of the road on your way home?” He asks, almost teasingly. Chan at least has the decency to look mildly embarrassed and mumbles an apology to the other rapper. 

Felix laughs quietly.

The three of them lay sideways on a blanket on the floor so they can lie down and still see the tv. After wiggling around to get comfortable, Felix ends up half laying on Seungmin’s chest so Hyunjin can get comfortable behind him, arm wrapped around his waist and his body curling around him snuggly. 

“I would also like to say that I'm definitely here for the cuddles too. I need a break from math homework or else it’s really going to kill me.” Hyunjin sighs just thinking about the thick packet he has to finish before the week’s end. “It’s absolutely grueling to work through.”

“Don’t think about that now, you’ll stress yourself out.” Felix chides gently, squeezing Hyunjin’s hand resting on his stomach gently.

“And later if you need help, you can always ask us.” Seungmin reminds him, turning his head to look at Hyunjin’s dramatic puppy dog eyes. 

“Really?” 

“Of course, Jinnie. I mean, Minnie makes for a better teacher than I do, but I can be your moral support?” Felix says with a sheepish grin. 

Hyunjin squeezes him in a half hug, nuzzling at his shoulder cutely. “That works for me.” 

Cue mushy feelings. 

Then Cue interruption of mushy feelings. 

“Everyone _ hush_, the movie’s starting!”

“So aggressive.” Seungmin rolls his eyes with a huff. Felix giggles into his chest when Hyunjin whispers that Minho’s in a fussy mood tonight. 

The movie progresses with only one interruption from Jisung getting up for snacks, and soon Seungmin can tell Felix is getting sleepy, his normally fidgeting fingers splayed against Seungmin’s chest, eyes heavy lidded as he starts to doze off. Felix has the features of an angel and the heart of one too.

_“I love you, I love you.” _Seungmin thinks.

Seungmin covers Felix’s hand with his own, stroking the back of his hand lightly while he watches the screen. He catches Felix’s sleepy smile before his eyes flutter shut and his heart absolutely _ melts. _

True to his word, Felix falls asleep halfway into Guardians of the Galaxy, his soft breaths evening out and his body void of all tension. 

Every once in a while a loud scene will cause him to stir and rub his cheek against Seungmin’s shoulder not unlike a kitten before settling down again. 

Seungmin seriously thinks his heart may burst. 

Hyunjin snickers quietly at him when he’s caught staring at the sleeping boy, as if he isn’t totally head over heels as well. If Felix weren’t asleep between them he’d wiggling his fingers into Hyunjin’s side in retaliation (_he’s ridiculously ticklish_) but for now, he’s safe and he knows it too. Seungmin settles for sticking his tongue out at him, grinning when Hyunjin wrinkles his nose back at him cutely.

Minutes go by and Hyunjin eventually falls asleep too, and Seungmin can’t blame him. Soon he finds his own eyes grow heavy too. He tells himself he’ll listen to the movie for a while, just to rest his eyes, but then the next thing he knows, he must have fallen asleep, because suddenly he’s being woken up by a bright flash of light. 

He forces his eyes open and eventually focuses on the dim figure of Jeongin in front of him, crouching with his phone in hand and a toothy grin on his face.

“Ah, you’re up! I was about to wake you.” He chirps sweetly, taking another picture and almost blinding Seungmin with the flash.

“Jeongin, what the _ fuck_-“ he huffs before Jeongin _ shushes _him like a child, a finger held up to his lips as he nods towards the two sleeping boys beside him. 

Seungmin half ready to chuck a pillow at his face when Felix stirs against him, and he freezes, instinctively trying not to disturb his slumber. 

“Whipped.” Jeongin snickers, tucking his phone into his pocket.

Seungmin lets his head flop back down and his eyes shut again briefly, heavy still from his tiredness. “Ugh..Delete that picture or I’m gonna murder you.” He grumbles tiredly. 

“I dunno what you’re talking about.” He says with cherub like innocence. “Woojin hyung just told me to wake you before I left.” 

“Jeongin!” 

He _ attempts _ to sound intimidating but it sort of just comes out a whine from how little energy he has to actually deal with this. 

Jeongin smiles devilishly, patting his head before standing up. “You should wake your boyfriends up and go to bed, it’s late. Good night, hyung!” 

The groan he makes as Jeongin leaves is enough to wake Hyunjin up, his head lifting slightly and his eyes barely open. 

“What happened?” He asks, his words slurring together. 

“Movies over. And I’m gonna fight Jeongin tomorrow.” 

The confusion on Hyunjin’s face is incredibly endearing, his brows scrunched up as he tries to understand what he missed. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Seungmin says, and if he had a free hand he’d pet his fluffy black hair, messy from shifting against the pillow while sleeping.

Hyunjin hums and puts his head down again, yawning softly. 

They lay there for a little while longer, trying to get up the motivation to get up and go to bed.

Seungmin looks around after a moment, squinting tiredly through the dark to see they’re the last ones left and the movie is looping through the title menu, the volume (_thankfully) _ turned down low. 

“It’d be really convenient if we could teleport right now.” Hyunjin mumbles softly, chin hooked over Felix’s shoulder. 

“Agreed.” He sighs. “We gotta wake Lix up. I’d carry him if I wasn’t pinned underneath him.”

Hyunjin snorts. “You could _ try_, but he’s heavier than he looks. He may seem small but he’s all muscle.” Hyunjin hums, reaching up and running his fingers through the sleeping boy’s hair, fingertips rubbing like at his scalp. Felix sighs softly in his sleep and Hyunjin coos softly at him, affection dripping from his gaze.

“Ah, he looks so peaceful, I don’t want to wake him up...” He says, pouting slightly.

Seungmin feels the same twinge of reluctance that Hyunjin does, looking down at the sleeping boy snuggled up between them, face relaxed and pink lips parted as he dreams. He strokes the back of Felix’s hand with his thumb, their hands still joined together from earlier, and sighs. 

“Trust me, he’ll thank us in the morning when he doesn’t wake up sore from sleeping on the floor.” Seungmin says. “Will you shake him? He’s got my hand hostage.” 

Hyunjin giggles a little at that. “Clingy baby.”

Seungmin rolls his eyes fondly. Takes one to know one. 

“Lix? Lixie wake up. The movies over, it’s time for bed.” Hyunjin says, gently shaking Felix’s shoulder. It takes a moment, but Felix slowly stirs, eyes blinking open, focusing hazily on Hyunjin’s face. 

“S’over already?” He asks, his voice rough with sleep but soft still. Seungmin squeezes his hand gently before letting go so he can sit up. 

“Yeah. We’re gonna take you to bed, okay?”

Instead of sitting up, Felix turns into Hyunjin’s side and shakes his head, eyes fluttering shut again. “Mph- Comfy here.” 

“Felix-“ Hyunjin laughs, lifting his hand to stroke down Felix’s side. “It’s not gonna be comfy once Seungmin and I leave.”

Felix cracks his eyes open again and tilts his head up to look at Hyunjin with his (_stupidly cute) _doe eyes, lips pursing into a sad little pout. “..leaving?” 

_ God, that fucking face. Why does he have to be that cute? Who gave him the right?? _

Hyunjin is lost to Felix’s cuteness and Seungmin wishes he could take a picture of the absolute gay panic written all over his face. 

Seungmin takes over and brushes Felix bangs back, peering down at him. 

“Lixie, we’re just going to bed. You can come with us too, if you want, but we have to get up.” He explains patiently, knowing Sleepy Felix is often disoriented and a little more vulnerable than Wide Awake Felix.

Felix looks up at him, hair ruffled and cheek puffy and pink from sleep, and Seungmin’s stomach knots painfully because if he leaned down just a little, he could kiss him, and _ god _ does he want to. 

“Okay.” Felix says softly and for a hot second Seungmin can’t remember what he agreed too until Hyunjin nudges him with his foot. 

Seungmin swallows hard and forces himself to move away and sit up, offering Felix a hand. He takes it, allowing himself to be pulled up, yawning into his other hand as he does so. Hyunjin stretches and yawns before sitting upright, running his fingers through his hair once to flatten it down on his head. 

“You can go with Lix to my bed, I’ll grab the pillows and blanket.” He says.

Seungmin nods and guides Felix by the hand to Hyunjin’s room. He refuses to turn on the light because it’ll only sting their eyes, so he carefully maneuvers around all the stray things on Hyunjin’s floor (_his backpack, clothes, hasn’t he told Hyunjin to organize his room better?)_.

After nearly tripping twice, they both climb into Hyunjin’s bed, curling up together. 

“This..is definitely better than the floor.” Felix murmurs, the soft mattress much kinder on his sore muscles. Seungmin hums in agreement. 

Hyunjin is in seconds later with an armful of blankets and pillows, flopping down onto the bed with a tired groan. Felix giggles and pulls at the blankets so they’re spread out enough to cover all three of them. 

“Let’s sleep in tomorrow.” Seungmin murmurs, curling up against Felix’s back when he shifts so he can cuddle Hyunjin close. His arm is slung and his waist, hand resting over Felix’s chest. He can feel his steady heartbeat beneath his palm and it’s oddly soothing.

“I’ve got a lecture tomorrow at 9.” Felix sighs regretfully, nuzzling at the nape of Hyunjin’s neck.

Seungmin winces in sympathy. 

“Maybe you could skip..? Just this once?” Hyunjin asks, and they can practically hear the sleepy pout in his voice.

Felix hesitates for a moment. 

“Mm...Fine. Just this once.” Felix agrees, his voice softening as he starts to drift off. 

It’s such a simple thing, the three of them curled up together, bone tired and comfortable but something about it makes Seungmin’s heart sing. He’s with his two favorite people, warm and safe, and it’s _so so_ nice. 

Seungmin almost doesn’t want to fall back asleep, just to revel in the moment’s tender comfort, blinking sleepily at Felix and Hyunjin, only barely illuminated by the narrow streams of blue-white moonlight filtering in through the blinds of the window above their heads.

He thinks maybe Felix has already fallen back asleep, but his voice rings out once more.

“Love you guys.” He whispers, soft, almost tentatively.

“We love you too, Lix.” Seungmin says, a sleepy smile tugging at his lips. Hyunjin hums in agreement, too far gone for words at this point.

And with that, they sink into a blissful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first fic in a while and it’s basically me trying to bust out of my writer’s block by writing super mushy Hyunseunglix! 
> 
> I have adhd so it’s really hard for me to finish things, so I’m hoping finishing and posting this fic will inspire me to finish and post more fics in the future! :D 
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed, plz leave a comment and/or Kudos to let me know what you thought about it! In case anyone wants to follow me on twt, I’m @hyperinspace! Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
